Question: Simplify $16^{\frac{1}{2}}-625^{\frac{1}{2}}$.
Answer: We can simply plug in $16^{\frac{1}{2}}=4$ and $625^{\frac{1}{2}}=25$ and get $4-25=-21$. Alternatively, recognizing the problem as a difference of squares, we can rewrite it as \begin{align*}
(16^{\frac{1}{4}})^2-(625^{\frac{1}{4}})^2&=(16^{\frac{1}{4}}-625^{\frac{1}{4}})(16^{\frac{1}{4}}+625^{\frac{1}{4}}) \\
&=(2-5)(2+5)\\
&=(-3)(7)=\boxed{-21}.
\end{align*}